bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Broom Racerz
Broom Racerz is one of the Bratzillaz games. It can be played on the computer or hand-held device. A typical racing game, you can choose your character and gear and play! Upon coming to the main screen, one can log in, register, or play for a bit as a Guest, in which they're scores will not be counted. Main Screen Upon loading the game there are 6 options: *Leader board, where one can go to see top scores in the game. *Instructions where you can learn how to play! *Witch, where one can pick their favorite character to play. Currently there is a total of 6 characters. *Outfit, to change the witches attire *Brooms, like the above *and Race Instructions The game has very easy controls. Using the Up, Down, Left, and Right key will guide your character around the race-track. The more points you collect the more brooms and maps you can play with/on! By collecting shopping bags, you can unlock new costumes and outfits. Collecting a box however will add bonus points and magical spells to use while racing! A characters cape will change to reflect the status effect on them. Outfits Each witch starts with her own unique outfit. By collecting five shopping bags per level one can unlock brand new outfits that can be used on any character. However, each girls unique starter outfit is not a selectable option. There is currently 16 outfits in game. Brooms Like the outfits, one can receive more, but these are earned by gaining points with each race! To start, there are 2 brooms to pick from. The basic broom, and Wicked Flier. A total of 7 brooms can be used, 5 of which need to be unlocked first. *Basic Broom: A plain brown themed broom with two belts on the brooms end *Wicked Flier: A purple version of the above *Golden Glider: A dark brown broom with gold at the front and the broom end being a dark pink-purple color with golden markings along the top. *Crystal Ball Cruiser: A brown bendy stick with dark green part above the crystal ball at the end of the broom *Feather Flight: A brown stick with dark green and purple markings. The end is a blue and feather with purple above it *Pearl Cruiser: A slightly bended stick with a big purple-pink bow at the end of the broom, which is dark teal in color with many pearls and blue gems *Flame Racer: A dark, dark Magenta bendy stick with the end being a very dark red with orange flame markings Race Tracks One can unlock more race tracks by earning points! So far there are 10 tracks, each getting different pathways and longer/complex. Trivia *Each girl has a unique animation at the beginning of a race course. Jade sends an air kiss and then giggles, Yasmina adjusts her monocle, Cloetta plays with her cape, Meygana adjusts her goggles, Sashabella looks around before assuring she is ready, Vampelina blows an air kiss, and Fianna will wave. Gallery Jade Walk through the park.png Category:Online Category:Games